


Терапия

by fandom_DC_2019, Jordano



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Earth-X (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-X Leonard Snart - Freeform, Homophobic Language, M/M, One-Sided Leo Snart/Mikkie Rory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: Рэй думал, что все позади, когда на Земле-Х появились гости с Земли-1.





	Терапия

**Author's Note:**

> Частичная АУ, большие вольности с каноном, но канонично мертвые герои мертвы. Гомофобные высказывания. Много эмоций. Возможно, ООС Рэя.

В жизни Рэя Террила было не так много постоянного. Менялись желания, взгляды, занятия, люди вокруг, даже миры — по его желанию и против, каждый раз по-другому. Но так или иначе самым надежным, что связывало все эти кусочки в его прошлое и настоящее, кроме памяти, была ответственность: он знал, что должен делать и когда уходить нельзя, даже если очень хочется.

Но, кажется, у всего на свете существовал предел, и до своего Рэй, судя по тому, что творил, уже дошел. Потому что, активировав глушилку любых исходящих сигналов, которую первым делом налепил на стену, он, ощущая себя огромным готовым вспыхнуть факелом, стоял внутри бунгало на Арубе и с нехорошим удовлетворением смотрел на то, как заплывает левый глаз привязанного к стулу Мика Рори в идиотской цветастой рубахе и шортах.

Нет, Рэй, конечно, не сбежал с поля боя, это в нем измениться вряд ли бы смогло: дождавшись затишья у себя и наинтриговав Лео неделю работы без продыху, чтобы не оставалось возможности не то что думать, а и увидеться, попросил пару дней «по личным» и отправился сюда. «К семье». А выйдя из портала и поблагодарив команду с этой стороны, сел на лавочку в ближайшем парке и долго смеялся, не способный остановиться, иронии того, что, собираясь врать, все-таки не солгал. Ведь как еще называть человека, который даже после смерти постоянно рядом?

Бросив все, молодой супруг Рэй Террил отправился на Землю-1 искать Мика Рори. Другого Рори, не Микки, с которым они дрались спина к спине против нацистов, с которым иногда пили, а иногда упивались в хлам, копали могилы и праздновали победы, с которым должны были друг другу по десятку жизней и к которому он ходил за советами о способах подкатить к Снарту, потому что у кого еще спрашивать, как не у его неразлучника. Который умер. Которого он любил — и которого ненавидел. Этого, правда, ненавидел тоже. И не был уверен, у какой ненависти больше оснований.

— Если ты предупреждать, чтобы не сманивал твоего Снарта, — можно было и без этого, — мрачно проговорил здешний Рори, подергав связанными руками. — А если убивать, чтобы не мешал, — можно было сразу. Или голубкам без мелодрам никак?

В глумливо ухмыльнувшуюся морду захотелось засветить снова, но Рэй сдержался. Убил бы он действительно молча и так, чтобы придурок ничего не понял, это Рэй умел, за время войны научился. Даже не мучиться совестью научился — но за нацистскую дрянь, а не за своих. Этот же, кем бы он ни был, все-таки оставался своим. А еще никак не вязался в сознании с другим — настоящим, мертвым — Микки. И одной своей рожей будил в Рэе все самое идиотское, потому что ничем другим, даже яростью, он не смог бы объяснить, почему вместо чего-то внятного — хотя, можно подумать, у него такое было — огрызнулся:

— А сам-то ты кто?

И получил в ответ недоуменное:

— Уж явно не педик! — и неприятно-спокойный для связанного и беспомощного пленника взгляд.

А потом в этом взгляде промелькнула какая-то догадка, обмозговав которую, Рори обалдело вытаращил глаза, запрокинул голову и раскатисто заржал.

— Так ты что, думаешь, твой Снарт?.. Со мной?.. А ты тут типа Отелло?! Пытать будешь?!..

И урод снова закатился. А Рэй вдруг ощутил, как вся ярость, которая копилась и спрессовывалась в нем столько месяцев и в итоге привела сюда, испарилась. Как в лампочке, которую выключили одним движением руки. Или в фонарике, который погасили. Луч, да.

Не сдержавшись, Рэй горько хмыкнул: выходило все ироничнее и ироничнее. Адреналин схлынул, и захотелось куда-нибудь присесть, пока коленки не перестанут дрожать. И подумать, как донести до этого неандертальца мысль, донести которую очень надо, пока все не полетело в тартарары.

Неандерталец же, пусть и продолжая самодовольно ухмыляться, кажется, тоже думал, потому что внезапно подавился смешком и, изменившись в лице, в ужасе уставился на Рэя:

— Так тот я что... еще и гомик?!

Искушение кивнуть было сильным, почти непреодолимым, но Рэй все-таки переборол себя:

— Нет.

Рори громко вздохнул с облегчением. Потом еще подумал. А потом снова поднял взгляд:

— А чего ж ты тогда взвился? Вон аж сюда прискакал, — удивился он.

Рэй молчал. Отвечать не хотелось, да и нечего было, говоря откровенно.

Тогда Рори подумал еще раз. И еще. И, кажется, по мере расширения практики дело шло все быстрее, потому что скоро его озарило опять.

— Так ваш Снарт что?.. С этим вашим «Микки»?..

Рэй пожал плечами, не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая. Да, Лео ни разу не позволил себе ничего, даже близко похожего на попытку — ни до них с Рэем, ни тем более после. Да, Микки был бабником — абсолютным, первостатейным и категорически не способным на что-то моногамно-постоянное. На измену, правда, не способным так же, поэтому подружек — таких, как и он, веселых и блудливых — у него всегда и везде заводилась толпа. Вот только нет, Рэй не был слепым и глухим. И дураком, пусть не всегда соображал быстро, тоже не был. Хотя иногда сомневался, а иногда жалел.

Наверное, о том, что рядом с ними всегда будет третий, надо было задуматься еще с первого раза. Это была комната Лео (конечно, и Микки тоже, дефицита безопасной жилплощади после всех военных действий и разрушений никто не отменял — но Микки не должно было быть еще пару дней), это был вечер, это было затишье в череде операций, когда, кажется, обе стороны выдохлись, нуждаясь в отдыхе. Не виделось ни единой причины, по которой их могли прервать — и тем обиднее вышел финал.

Рэй тогда сходил с ума. До этого он влюблялся всего один раз, в двенадцать, и это была совершенно классическая нарциссическая подростковая любовь, которой не требовалась никакая взаимность, потому что большая часть наслаждения состояла в тревогах тайны и муках невыраженности. А на Лео его просто переклинило. У него сбивалось дыхание, стоило тому появиться на горизонте, он начинал заикаться, если требовалось что-то сказать объекту своего помешательства, хотя к тому времени дорос до командира одного из отрядов повстанцев и уверенно приказывал своим людям. Однажды он, как полный идиот, даже уронил ящик с патронами, внезапно столкнувшись с Лео в коридоре. В него не тыкали пальцем, похихикивая, кажется, только потому, что уважали Луча. Вот только сходил с ума от Лео Снарта не жесткий уверенный Луч, а лопоухий неуклюжий Рэй Террил, которому впервые в жизни захотелось, чтобы его любили в ответ, — и который совершенно не представлял, как этого добиться.

Лео тогда славно наигрался. Он тоже не был слепым и уж конечно видел, что творилось с Рэем. Поэтому то и дело заводил разговор, который Рэй едва мог поддержать, садился рядом, как будто случайно задевая коленом, усмехался и в притворном смущении опускал глаза, прикасался и сразу убирал руку, несколько раз даже спотыкался почти на ровном месте, опираясь на Рэя для равновесия и кокетливо благодарил — а Рэй мучился, страдал и молчал. Когда же, не выдержав очередной выходки, в сердцах всплеснул руками и в отчаянии спросил:

— Да что ж ты издеваешься-то надо мной?! Неужели не видишь?!.

Лео ласково усмехнулся:

— Вижу. Но легко полученное обычно не ценят. А еще это очень забавно, — потом подошел, обхватил лицо Рэя ладонями и поцеловал.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — шепнул он в поцелуй, потом лизнул Рэй в уголок губ и отстранился, вывернувшись из рук. — Очень.

И ушел. А Рэй, простояв в ошеломлении минут десять, если не больше, пока его не выгнали со склада пришедшие работать ребята, весь оставшийся день ходил, улыбаясь, как идиот. Микки же, тоже оказавшийся на базе, насмешливо фыркал каждый раз, сталкиваясь с ним в коридоре. А вечером сообщил:

— Меня две недели не будет, мы в патруль. А Лео тут останется. Один в комнате. Не тормози, — и, подмигнув, сунул в карман несколько дефицитных по военным временам резинок.

От кулака он тогда увернулся, в притворной обиде — с безопасного, правда, расстояния — попенял, что за помощь так не благодарят, и, лопаясь от самодовольства, схохмил про «Семафор», который подходит Рэю больше, чем «Луч», уж больно ярким красным светит его физиономия.

Да, черт возьми, уже тогда Микки был с ними — всегда, постоянно, неотрывно. И даже когда его не стало, он все равно продолжил быть. Там, здесь — везде.

Правда, сразу последовать его совету не вышло: сам Рэй психовал и боялся даже шевелиться в сторону Лео лишний раз, а Лео все играл, обещая, распаляя и не даваясь, как будто проверяя намерения и границы, а может, просто пытаясь разбавить мрачность вокруг хоть чем-то, не имеющим отношения к войне и потерям. Как бы то ни было, когда Рэй все-таки добрался до обещанной Микки комнаты, его буквально трясло от нервов и возбуждения. Не то чтобы у него не было опыта, был, и вполне удачный — но результат никогда не оказывался настолько важен. От одной мысли, что он сделает что-то не так, что не поймет, как нужно, что Лео разочаруется, буквально темнело перед глазами. И даже сейчас Рэй не хотел думать, какой катастрофой все закончилось бы, не поймай Лео его лицо в ладони, не посмотри своим насмешливо-теплым взглядом и не прошепчи:

— Не торопись. Мы все успеем. Вместе. Я покажу и отвечу. А ты?

И что еще Рэй мог сказать, кроме:

— Да...

А еще он вдруг успокоился, как будто Лео парой слов высвободил заклинивший внутри него конец пружины, которая от этого распрямилась, рассеяв всю панику, — и стало легко, потому что оказалось, что это действительно не экзамен, не проверка, а то, что они делают вместе.

И, медленно, вдумчиво и теперь уверенно поцеловав довольно выдохнувшего Лео, Рэй попросил:

— Можно я сам? Сначала... Можно?

Лео улыбнулся, посмотрев на него затуманившимся взглядом, кивнул, послушно опустив руки, и потом только выгибался навстречу, ласково касаясь кончиками пальцев его плеч или лица и шепча иногда «Да...», или «Так...», или «Хорошо...». А Рэй стаскивал с него джемпер, сходя с ума от того, что наконец-то можно, скользил ладонями и губами по шее, плечам, груди, забыв и о своем возбуждении, и о своих страхах, превратившись в сплошной настроенный на тело Лео детектор, подстраивавшийся под малейшие «да» и «нет». Огладив предплечья и кисти до кончиков пальцев, а потом и бока, он опустился на колени, расстегнув молнию брюк Лео и стянув их с бельем вниз. Хотелось рассмотреть, растянуть удовольствие, но у Лео стояло так крепко и он с таким жаждущим стоном подался к Рэю, мазнув влажной головкой по губам, а Рэй уже поверил: у них впереди еще много времени и возможностей для всего, — что отказать было невозможно. И, прикрыв глаза, он взял в рот так глубоко, как смог, прилаживаясь, находя ритм и погружаясь в него и в ощущение, что все наконец правильно, что можно забыть обо всем другом, отпустить себя...

А потом дверь за спиной открылась со стуком после, а не до, ввалившийся с громким «Салют!» Микки осекся на полуслове, с шумом втянул в себя воздух, выругался:

— Тьфу, черт! — и шумно вымелся, хватив по косяку кулаком.

А Лео расхохотался. В порыве чувств — и это явно была не злость — он даже стукнул ладонью по стене и выдохнул:

— Отлично! — сквозь смех.

Рэй же все это время так и стоял на коленях, очень четко губами и языком ощущая, как рушатся все его надежды на романтическое продолжение. В общем, он неплохо владел собой, но тут изображать что-то оказалось выше человеческих сил, потому что было отчаянно, чуть ли не до слез обидно. И Лео, конечно, увидел, и сейчас же — даже не застегивая брюк, но явно не потому, что планировал продолжить, и лучше бы застегнул — плюхнулся на пол рядом, принялся целовать и гладить по щекам, по вискам, по затылку, очень искренне извиняться и объяснять, что дело, естественно, не в Рэе. Что это старая история, что он сам так — совершенно не нарочно, даже не понимает, почему это получалось — портил Микки свидания с его женщинами, причем чем серьезнее тот был настроен — да, такое иногда все же случалось, — тем больше была вероятность такого вот идиотизма. А Микки ругался и орал, что такие вещи случайно получиться не могут, ну никак, и это Снарт, скотина, развлекается. А вот теперь и сам...

Лео больше не смеялся, был абсолютно искренним, очень ласковым, виноватым — и Рэй не мог больше обижаться. Он не лгал, когда сказал, что не способен сопротивляться просящему взгляду Лео, уже тогда не был. И в свою первую настоящую ночь они, пока не заснули, валялись на постели и делились историями из детства. У Лео почти в каждой звучал Микки. Но Рэй был влюблен, не совсем вменяем и слишком счастлив, чтобы думать.

К тому же он с самого начала знал их историю, услышал о Неразлучниках еще раньше, чем познакомился. Причем сперва с Микки — тот вытащил его из первой серьезной переделки с нацистами, от которой Луч, раньше чувствовавший себя самым крутым парнем на деревне, банально растерялся, — а только потом с Лео, колоритно распекавшим ворчавшего дружка, как старая женушка непутевого мужа, пока обрабатывал его раны. Да и все знали: друзья со времен тяжелого детства с отцами-алкоголиками, любящими распускать руки, битые-перебитые и просто жизнью, и друг за друга, где один, там другой, Лео — мозг, Микки — кулаки и сердце. Нужен совет — иди к Снарту, нужна помощь — иди к Рори, а уж он уговорит Снарта.

Потом узнал больше — от Лео. Что познакомились они, когда Микки актом благотворительности спас мелкого наглого ботаника в старой застиранной одежде от желавшей поиметь с него деньги, которых не было, компании уродов постарше. Что удар ему ставил тоже Микки, а Снарт в обмен делал его домашку на два класса старше — чаще на «D» или «E», но и их Рори было за глаза. Что на нары Микки загремел за него, ту идиотскую кражу задумал именно Лео, не сумев провернуть как положено. Но у Лео были подтвержденная стипендия в университет через год, мозги, тогда, правда, сугубо академические, и мечты о карьере психотерапевта (его отчислили после третьего курса — нацистская гадость уже растекалась, а с еврейской кровью и открытой гомосексуальностью шансов на диплом не было никаких, но кто мог знать это заранее). А у Микки наличествовали только могила матери и херовая работа — и он решил за них обоих, взяв всю вину на себя, а с Лео клятву молчать. Что деньги нужны были для частной школы сестренке Лизе — той самой, с которой они, компенсируя отсутствие одного родителя и присутствие другого, оба сдували пылинки. Той самой, которая, грустно сказав: «Ну, она же моя мама...» — в девятнадцать свалила в Индию, где действительно нашла их сбежавшую почти сразу после родов мать, внезапно решившую отозваться на призывы дочери. Лео с ней разговаривать отказался, да она и не настаивала — а вот Лиза с тех пор иногда звонила, щебеча, как там хорошо, спокойно, и какая мама замечательная. И как что Лео, что Микки долго пытались сжиться с оставшейся после нее дырой. Конечно, Лео рассказывал не так — он вообще светлел лицом, вспоминая сестру, и только радовался, что она в Индии, которой нацистская дрянь не сильно коснулась, — но сложившееся у Рэя впечатление иллюзии Лео никак не меняли.

Часть из этого Лео рассказал той первой ночью, часть позже — и, собственно, какое право влюбленный до умопомрачения и вынутого из груди сердца по первому капризу любимого Рэй имел обижаться или чего-то требовать? Он и не пытался. Тем более следы первого обиженного разочарования окончательно стерлись утром, окупившим все страдания.

Притворное смущение, нарочитая манерность и прочие маски слетели с Лео, больше не желавшего играть, — и оказалось, что всерьез он страстный, жадный и очень доминирующий. Уже не шло никакой речи про «сам» и «позволь» — от его напора, желания, а еще явных опытных умений Рэй просто то и дело выпадал из реальности, переставая отдавать себе отчет в том, кто он и что происходит, только чувствуя. А когда пришел в себя, ощутил, как растекается по мышцам сладкая усталость, немного саднит между ягодиц, слегка болит слишком сильно сжатая чужими пальцами ладонь, а к спине тесно прижимается теплое глубоко дышащее тело.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Рэй, и перевернулся, обнимая, притягивая еще ближе, целуя, чтобы показать, что никакой ответ не нужен, что он сказал то, что хотел, и ему хорошо, что он ничего не ждет.

А когда они нацеловались и снова растянулись рядом, Рэй на спине, а Лео рядом, тот щекотно дунул в удобно оказавшееся у самых губ ухо, провел кончиком носа по щеке и прошептал:

— Я говорил серьезно. Все эти игры... Если хочешь, я перестану.

— Не надо, — прошептал Рэй в ответ, и Лео рассмеялся. — Ты — это ты.

Лео Снарт, который долго не играет и не насмешничает, — просто не Лео Снарт. По крайней мере, Рэй так думал весь тот год, пока они с разной степенью успеха и отчаяния сопротивлялись и организовывали сопротивление проклятым нацистам. А потом понял, как ошибался: когда погиб Микки. Сгорел в обломках полицейского участка, который Сопротивление использовало в качестве штаба и который не сумело сохранить в тайне. Город — в руинах с редкими чудом сохранившимися целыми постройками — принадлежал им, и, наверное, из-за этого они слишком расслабились, забыв и о шпионах, и о налетах с воздуха. Штаб вспыхнул быстро после прицельного попадания. Кто-то погиб сразу, кто-то — как Лео и Микки — оказался в этот момент на улице и тем спасся. У кого-то оставались шансы выжить — и их пытались спасти. Лео расстрелял весь заряд своей ледяной пушки, сдерживая пламя и помогая выводить живых. А Микки как раз выводил — пока отсрочка не закончилась раньше, чем люди внутри. А потом его и парня, которого он тащил, погребло под рухнувшими плитами, сложив высокое надгробие без могилы.

До того момента Рэю казалось, что он видел Лео всяким: довольным и разочарованным, флиртующим и презрительным, радостным и скорбящим, полуживым от усталости и буквально светящимся от энергии — но скоро стало понятно, как он ошибался.

Вкрадчивый нарочито манерный Лео-психолог-всея-желающих-и-нет-Снарт, тактичный, театральный, чуть смешной и готовый помочь тем, кому это нужно, даже если они этого пока не понимают, как будто перестал существовать. Его место занял другой. Черный от копоти, без ресниц и бровей, с обгоревшей до кости рукой, которую потом едва удалось спасти благодаря украденной инопланетной технологии, рвавшийся обратно в пожар, откуда в последний раз не вышел Микки. Белый в синеву, неподвижно сидящий на траве рядом, вцепившись зубами в собственную здоровую ладонь так, что на губах виднелась кровь, пока пожар догорал. Свернувшийся эмбрионом в углу комнаты и глухо воющий сквозь по новой прокушенные не зажившие раны, не способный ни плакать, ни сдержаться. Убивающий с абсолютно ледяным спокойствием там, где можно было просто взять в плен, — и заставляющий осечься любого возражающего одним пустым взглядом. Молчащий днями, ни на что, кроме боевых задач, не реагируя, словно попытка хоть как-то уложить, уместить внутри произошедшее отнимала все силы.

А Рэй не знал, что делать, потому что как будто перестал существовать вместе с прежним Лео. Не имело значения, говорил он, пытался прикоснуться, уходил, давая пространство, — все равно его как будто не было в том мире, на который новый Лео смотрел своими пустыми глазами. И Рэй ведь знал, как проживают горе, знал, что каждому требуется свой срок — но Лео не проживал, даже не пытался. Оно как будто застряло у него в глотке ощетинившимся морским ежом так, что невозможно ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть, и остается только застыть, не шевелясь и стараясь просто вдохнуть, когда даже от этого больно.

Вспоминать то время лишний раз не хотелось: ни свое беспомощное отчаяние, ни ужас от осознания, что того, кто всегда мог дать совет про Лео, больше нет, а один он, кажется, не понимает ничего. Рэй тогда и сам холодел все сильнее, потому что когда не было холода, подступали боль и отчаяние — не умея помочь, он выбрал просто замерзнуть рядом. Позволяло держаться только то, что операции становились все успешнее, пусть и с каждым разом рискованнее, — война оказалась единственным убежищем от того, во что превратилась жизнь. Пока все не докатилось до предсказуемого края: он чуть не погиб.

Кто-то из предателей сдал план операции, и вместо заложников и охраны их ждали регулярные войска. Пришлось отступать, Рэй, как и все, старался из последних сил, но была ночь, и в конце концов он потух и просто рухнул на краю поля, не дотянув до леса пары метров. Там его и взяли.

Спасло лишь то, что показательную казнь красиво назначили на полдень — нацистская шваль любила символы и спектакли. Выставили охрану на каждом шагу, собрали зрителей. Лео пришел с небольшим отрядом, воспользовавшись чудом сохранившимся в старой тюрьме подземным ходом. Рискуя так, что, кажется, решил скорее умереть вместе — но им нереально, почти невозможно повезло, и они ушли даже без боя, просто и тихо. И взгляд Лео, когда он ощупывал Рэя, то ли проверяя неочевидные раны, то ли просто пытаясь понять, верить ли глазам, оказался таким живым, таким прежним, что получилось поверить: шоковая терапия сработала. И Рэю наивно показалось, что все наладилось, что все будет хорошо. Но скоро он понял, как ошибся.

Сначала Лео пил — тихо, по ночам. Выполнял, что от него требовалось, разговаривал и даже занимался любовью с Рэем, ложился — а когда Рэй просыпался среди ночи, оказывалось, что он сидит у стола и с болезненной гримасой заливает в себя выпивку, глядя в стену. Но это не помогло, потому что, как будто и не папочкиного сына, выворачивать Лео начинало раньше, чем он вырубался или хотя бы забывал. Потом он перестал спать, планируя операции и участвуя в них, а когда они заканчивались, хватаясь за что угодно вплоть до помощи врачам и уборки помещений — пока не сваливался где-нибудь от переутомления. А когда это заметил сам генерал Шот, строго-настрого запретив такую дурь, Лео стал убивать время и себя иначе — проворачивая нужные и срывая ненужные сделки на черном рынке.

Некоторые города в полуразрушенной стране принадлежали повстанцам почти полностью, большую часть контролировали наци — но и там, и здесь жили люди. А где были люди, там была торговля — и законная, и нет. Они стремились пресечь спекуляции и откровенные мерзости, но полностью взять все сделки под контроль не хватало сил, и самые ушлые этим пользовались. Втридорога можно было купить и дефицитные продукты, и хорошую одежду и снаряжение, и сильные инопланетные лекарства и медицинские приборы. Всего этого не хватало — но и скрупулезно искать постоянно переползавшие с место на место спекулянтские схроны не получалось. А Лео занялся этим, воспользовавшись тем, что Снарта, а не Гражданина Холода в очках и парке, в лицо знали даже немногие свои. Придумал личину, завел дело и репутацию, начал с опасных низов, рискованно поднимаясь наверх. Иногда везло, а иногда нет: его пару раз избивали, однажды ограбили, как-то чуть не убили — Лео не обращал внимания, видя только цель и препятствия на пути к ней, не позволяя слишком рисковать другим и легко рискуя сам. А Рэй старался прикрывать ему спину, с ужасом думая, что будет, если он не успеет понять и прийти, потому что Лео сам точно не позовет.

И Рэй разговаривал, просил, даже кричал. Умолял. От бессилия попробовал как-то поставить ультиматум, но о том, как Лео посмотрел на него при первых же словах, вспоминать не хотелось больше никогда. Все было бесполезно. Лео слышал, понимал, отчасти сопереживал — но принял решение, и пересмотру оно не подлежало. А Рэй мог только смотреть, страхуя. А еще давясь холодностью, к которой Лео вернулся не от безысходности, а осознанно, и принимая удары, которые тот наносил раз за разом, не сдерживаясь в словах и отлично зная, от чего больнее всего.

Предельно честно Лео поговорил с ним только один раз — но зато обо всем. Рэй тогда едва успел: выволок его, обколотого какой-то дрянью, обобранного до нитки и почти без одежды из-под каких-то уродов, которым, поймав на потере бдительности, его сдал конкурент.

Рэй только вернулся с операции, где потерял двоих своих, у него тряслись руки и не осталось никаких сил — и, закончив все неотложное, он просто разрыдался. Лео лежал на кровати с малоосмысленной ухмылкой на лице, наблюдая какие-то свои наркотические картинки, а Рэй сидел рядом, на полу, и просто плакал, как в детстве, когда что-то не получалось, разве что намного тише и безнадежнее. И, в отличие от детства, легче от этого не становилось.

— Что мне делать? — тихо спросил он в пустоту, не ожидая никакого ответа, и вдруг почувствовал движение рядом и цепкие пальцы на своем запястье.

— Уходить... — прошептал Лео, и Рэй, неловко вытерев слезы рукавом, повернулся, ожидая прежнего пьяного взгляда, но наткнулся на очень серьезный и больной, хотя и слегка плывущий.

И, не разжимая хватку, Лео горячечно зашептал:

— Уходи. Не мучайся. Нет меня больше, все. Уходи, ты-то еще есть. А во мне нет ничего, не могу жить нормально — вот только так, пока не закончу. Пробовал — никак. Не надо тебе со мной, дать нечего, взять только, как вампир какой, могу. Уходи, прошу. Не хочу мучить, ты же заставляешь. Уходи сам, слышишь? Я же не живу без него и не буду уже, не могу.

Руку Рэя он так не отпустил, пока не выдохся окончательно, то ли заснув, то ли потеряв сознание. Зато вышептал все, что не мог сказать раньше и сам. Про то, что кроме Микки для него никогда и никого не было. Про то, как сначала всех его девиц ненавидел, потом даже обрадовался, потому что они всегда уходили, а Лео оставался, а теперь сам готов был бы их приводить, любых, да хоть свечку держать и простынь поправлять, потому что все это такая ерунда, но поздно. Про то, что Рэя любит и отпустил бы все прошлое, но только если бы Микки был, а если его нет, то и ничего нет, и Лео тоже. Про то, что дышать без него не может, что держит только обещание, которое оба, уходя к повстанцам, друг другу дали — жить и отомстить. Про то, что должен бы Рэя жалеть, — а внутри пусто, ничего, только на просьбу уйти да пинки для доходчивости и насобиралось чего-то живого за столько времени. Еще что-то шептал, не важное, но про Микки.

Будь Рэй хоть немного другим, он бы, наверное, послушался. Остался рядом, но не вплотную, помогая как мог, но не связал бы жизни неразрывно, позволил себе думать «я», а не «вместе». Однако он был однолюбом — и раньше подозревал, а тогда точно понял. И остался — вопреки всему. Лео же, в какой-то момент осознав, что болезненная, но необходимая операция превращается в садизм без наркоза и смысла, прекратил его отгонять, позволив вещам идти так, как они шли.

И со временем стало чуть легче. Липкий ужас от мысли, что не успеет, никуда не делся, но Лео стал спокойнее, задышал глубже, кажется, даже затеплился чем-то изнутри. Медленно, но вернулись шутки, театральность, что-то живое во взгляд. Конечно, Рэй видел, сколько в этом притворства, — но подыгрывал, понимая, что если долго носить маску, она может прирасти, а если долго улыбаться, станет чуть менее грустно. А еще ненавидел — бессильно, глупо, бессмысленно, и от того еще мучительнее — проклятого мертвого Микки, которому даже не предъявишь счет. Который свалил, бескорыстно и по-доброму успев подумать обо всех, включая не спасшегося из пожара вовремя скорее по собственной глупости, чем по объективным причинам молоденького дурачка — обо всех, но не о человеке, который теперь никак не мог научиться жить без него.

Однако время шло, и у них постепенно так себе, но начало получаться: у Лео существовать не только в ледяной пустыне, а у Рэя жить со злобой, которой не дашь выход.

А потом на их многострадальную Землю, как снег на голову, свалились его героические соплеменники, помогая победить — и Рэй был так счастлив, что наконец наступил перелом. Пусть война не закончилась и еще долго не закончится, но у них появилась настоящая, не иллюзорная надежда. Все мысли занимали планы того, где и как сковать расплавленное неожиданной помощью железо, пока оно не остыло. И он даже не понял сначала, почему Лео не ушел вместе с ним обратно домой. Когда ласковый, почти прежний Лео чуть виновато сказал, что остается, просительно глядя в глаза, и пообещал вернуться, Рэй подумал лишь о том, как худо им пришлось и как, наверное, ему хочется хотя бы одним глазом посмотреть на чистый светлый мир без войны. И что он, после всего, заслужил этот маленький отпуск. И только через полдня, когда разгреб все срочные дела и вырвал себе заслуженные пару часов так и не состоявшегося сна, понял, куда на самом деле так понадобилось Лео. К кому.

Сначала Рэй испугался, что тот не вернется. Разумом понимал, что нет, что это Снарт, что он никогда не бросит если не самого Рэя, то все то, за что отвечал и за что боролся не один. Мучился совестью за эту гадость — но темной обиженной ревности внутри было плевать, она шептала: «Останется там, с ним, не придет», и Рэй едва заглушал ее голос.

К счастью, Лео скоро объявился как ни в чем ни бывало. Рассказал про Легенд и их динамический хаос, который вопреки всему работал, — и Рэй сам потом смеялся, вспоминая, каким стало при этом лицо патологического сторонника контроля над всеми и всем Уинна. Про своего двойника из того мира, который погиб, рассказал. Про того Мика Рори, который был настолько не похож на их Микки, насколько это возможно. Даже про подкат тамошнего чернокнижника рассказал, задумчиво добавив, что, наверное, зря отказался, потому что тот был очень горяч — правда, наедине и с явным намеком, так что Рэй, радостно подыграв, бросился доказывать, что жара хватит и дома, без чужих. А на самой границе сна внезапно получил предложение пожениться и даже откуда-то добытое простое серебряное кольцо. Конечно, он согласился. Лео стал почти по-старому спокоен, умиротворен, привычно театрален, добровольно окольцован — и Рэй вздохнул с облегчением.

Как оказалось, зря: через месяц Лео ушел снова. В этот раз вернулся гораздо быстрее и с пользой, потому что идея, принесенная с Волнолета, сильно помогла в восстановлении — но очень скоро все повторилось. И еще раз. И опять. Как у пытающегося завязать наркомана: принятое решение, уверенное спокойствие, преодолимое сомнение, колебание, проигранная борьба, срыв — и тот же цикл по новой.

И пусть на вид Лео не становилось хуже, скорее наоборот, Рэй слишком боялся, что с таким трудом если не преодоленное, то хотя бы отложенное прошлое вернется и вернет обратно их. От одной мысли, что будет, если тот Рори в какой-то момент покажется Лео слишком другим, или слишком похожим, или сам вытворит что-то, чем зацепит края раны, Рэю становилось дурно. Но он ждал, надеялся, пытался верить: еще пара доз, и лечение закончится, — опять зря. Нервы сдали, когда, проснувшись среди ночи, он снова увидел, как Лео сидит за столом, прижимая к губам бутылку пива, и смотрит в никуда пустым взглядом.

И Рэй сам сорвался на бывшую родину, и теперь вываливал это — в первый раз и все подряд, потому что исповедоваться в таком ему было некому, да и некогда — привязанной к стулу говорящей горилле в цветастой рубахе и шортах, которая была здешним Миком Рори.

— Я же не переживу опять. И он не переживет. Я ж тебя закопаю к чертям, если понадобится, вон хоть прямо сейчас. И все решат, что ты сбежал. Лучше заранее, чем ждать, что ты вытворишь. Пока еще легко, пока он не увяз тут совсем. Ты или он — мне не вопрос, понимаешь?

Рэй догадывался, как выглядит со своими сумасшедшими глазами, истеричной жестикуляцией и чертовыми ушами, которые все время задевал, оттопыривая еще больше, когда нервно чесал затылок и приглаживал короткий ежик волос. Глупо и смешно. Но он не шутил и был уверен, что это видно во взгляде.

Болтать, заваливая чужое бунгало своим сором, тоже было глупо, но остановиться просто не получалось: он как будто слушал себя со стороны, оно выговаривалось само, изнутри, куда он уже давно старался не заглядывать, хотя, возможно, и стоило.

Вот только явно в другой ситуации. Потом что, увлекшись исповедью без адресата и нервически перебегая от одной стены к другой и обратно, Рэй не заметил ни того, как Рори понемногу двигает руками, ослабляя веревки, ни того, как они поддаются. Увидел только рывок — и фейерверк из ярко вспыхнувших перед глазами белых звезд сначала от твердого кулака, влетевшего в челюсть, а потом от еще более твердых стены и пола, по очереди встретивших все тело.

— Домой вали, Отелло, — фыркнул Рори и слабо пихнул его ногой в идиотских цыпляче-желтых шлепанцах, которые первым делом нашел и обул обратно, пока Рэй корчился, приходя в себя. — И кончай с истериками. Хотел бы я — он бы здесь остался, только не место ему тут. Или сам бы к вам заявился. Только там мне не место. Так что дуй обратно и ублажай муженька хорошенько, чтобы его из дома не тянуло. А если ему с друзьями иногда побыть охота — так отпускай. На цепь посадишь — он же лапу отгрызет, но уйдет, или тебе, или себе. А отпустишь — вернется. Я, видать, Снартов получше тебя знаю, любых. И между вами я не стою, никакой. Голову лечи — себе, а не ему. А еще раз драться полезешь — сдерживаться не буду, отоварю, мало не покажется. Понял?

Надо сказать, мало Рэю уже не было, — но он, в общем-то, заслужил. Так что, сплюнув кровь — хорошо хоть не зубы, — поднялся, держась за стену, и мрачно глянул на Рори — соотносить этого человека с Микки он не мог и не желал.

— Тебе оно зачем? — нарочито окинул взглядом бандитскую рожу, батарею бутылок на полу, бардак в бунгало. — Не надоело, что он тебя все время лечит?

Уж в том, что Лео первым делом пройдется по выпивке и изо всех искренних сил бросится исцелять страдальца, Рэй не сомневался, а этот дикарь ну никак не выглядел человеком, способным что бы то ни было терпеть вопреки своим желаниям.

Рори на секунду задумался, а потом хмыкнул с тем же насмешливым пренебрежением:

— А я пытаюсь пережить свою утрату. Мы друг другу помогаем. И у нас прогресс. А ты лезешь в нашу терапию. И это плохо, муженек. Или ты женушка?

И Рэй оскалился:

— А что, Лео не делится такими подробностями? — а потом с мстительным удовольствием пронаблюдал, как Рори перекосило от одной мысли.

Сплюнув с отвращением, тот прихватил со стола открытую бутылку пива, хлебнул и махнул ею в сторону двери:

— Счастливого пути, Фонарик. И помни, голубок — это символ мира!

— Сука! — громко попрощался Рэй на пороге — и резко отступил, позволяя пустой бутылке пролететь мимо и шмякнуться в песок. — Надеюсь никогда тебя больше не видеть!

Позади согласно рыкнули.

***

На первую годовщину настоящей победы глумливо скалящийся Рори сидел ровно напротив Рэя, иногда салютуя ему бутылкой с такой рожей, что Рэю кусок в горло не лез. Но почти счастливый, пусть и очевидно усталый Лео, пару дней назад согласившийся взяться за управление постепенно восстанавливаемым Централ-Сити, блестел глазами, выдавая то шутки, то тосты, то речь по случаю, а ради этого Рэй готов был терпеть не только голод и не только мерзкую морду. К тому же играть в такую игру можно было вдвоем, и на очередном «За будущее! За мир! За генерала Шота и мэра Снарта!» Рэй поднял бокал и с дебильно-дружелюбной улыбкой кивнул Рори. Тот подавился пивом — и Рэй почувствовал, как его отпускает. Ничего, прорвутся, переживут. Главное, что сама жизнь продолжается.


End file.
